<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthdays are better when i'm with you by doozy_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283123">birthdays are better when i'm with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozy_exe/pseuds/doozy_exe'>doozy_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love scenario [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mrs. Hasegawa is a supportive mom, REKI HATES SCARY STUFF IS CANON, horror movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doozy_exe/pseuds/doozy_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Langa spends his birthday in his home with his boyfriend. </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love scenario [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>drafts + complete stuff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthdays are better when i'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Langa!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Langa watched from the window, waiting for someone to pop up by the gate.</p><p> </p><p>Reki was going to drop by for his birthday since he insisted to celebrate. It’s not like Langa disliked birthdays. He just felt like it was... unnecessary? It’s just the day he was born after all, but Reki seemed to hold birthdays with much value that he even told Langa that they would spend today just celebrating. </p><p>And Langa would be lying if he told someone that wasn’t happy with the thought of spending time with his boyfriend for the whole day.  </p><p>“You’re getting impatient, Langa,” His mother chuckles, enjoying the way his son’s cheeks get flustered. <em> He’s so obvious. </em>“Do you miss him <em>that</em> much?” </p><p>“Mom!” Langa whined, shooting a pout. Of course, Langa missed Reki. It’s only been a week since they started dating and ever since then, Langa wanted to see Reki every day and spend much more time with him.</p><p>“Just kidding, just kidding.” She smiles, securing her handbag on her arm, and she waves. “I’ll go to your relative’s house, now. Have fun with your boyfriend. There’s food in the fridge.”  </p><p>“Okay...” Langa mumbles but just as his mother was about to close the door, she adds,  </p><p>“Don’t forget to use protection!”  </p><p><em> “Mom!”  </em>Langa fumes and he hears his mom laugh as she finally closes the door. He covers his face, not handling the thought of Reki— He slaps himself. <em>No, no, no! We’re not doing that... Well, </em>yet, <em>at least. </em> </p><p>Langa watched his mom waved from the window and he waves back before she exits the gates. And just after she left, Langa spots the familiar, bouncing red hair from outside, holding two bags. “He’s here!” Langa immediately stood up, racing outside to greet the energetic boy.  </p><p>“Reki!” He can’t help but smile and Reki catches him in a hug.  </p><p>“Happy birthday, Langa!”  </p><p>“T-Thank you.” Langa felt his cheeks go red, still not used to Reki’s touches but he’s getting there.</p><p>“I bought cake for you and a gift!” Reki shows him the two bags, proud.  </p><p>“Wait, let’s go inside.” Langa holds Reki’s slightly cold hand and he leads them inside the warm apartment. “You didn’t have to buy, you know.”  </p><p>Reki snickers. “That wouldn’t be fair. It’s your birthday, you deserve a gift!” </p><p>The grin that Reki was wearing was so bright that Langa swore he could melt right then and there. Reki’s power over him is just that great. Ah... he loves his boyfriend so much. “Thank you.” He averts his gaze, taking the two presents, sheepishly.</p><p>“Where’s your mom?”  </p><p>“She went to my cousin’s house.”  </p><p>Reki hums. “Then, come on, let’s eat first!”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reki’s hot chocolate along with spicy ramen was heaven.  </p><p>Langa slurped the hot noodles and his eyes mindlessly stare at how Reki ate his own food. His cheeks would puff up adorably and while his face was already getting red because of the spice, he kept on eating. <em> He looks like a bunny...  </em>“I didn’t know you like spicy food that much.”  </p><p>“It’s my favorite!” Reki grins. “How about you?” </p><p>“I like it too but not that much.”  </p><p>“How’s the hot chocolate?” Reki asks, finishing his bowl.  </p><p>“It’s really good.” Langa takes the last sip of it. “Who taught you to make it?”  </p><p>“My mom.” Reki settles the bowl on the wooden table. “Oh, that’s right. What do you want to do today?”  </p><p>"How about you?”  </p><p>Reki pouts. “It’s your birthday. You get to choose.” </p><p>“Then, wanna watch a movie?”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What movie do you want, Reki?” Langa turns on the wide-screen TV and he saunters to his bed to take his folded blanket. He sits on the couch, in front of the screen, next to Reki, and he covers their bodies with the thick, polka-dotted blanket, keeping both of them cozy.  </p><p>“It’s your birthday,” Reki says, reaching the remote to Langa. “You also choose the movie.”  </p><p>“How about horror?”  </p><p>As Langa says the last word, Reki tenses. “... Horror?”  </p><p>Langa grins cheekily. “You told me I could choose.”  </p><p>“W-Well, okay!” Reki scoots closer to him. “It’s fine.”  </p><p>“Are you sure?”  </p><p>“I’m sure.” Reki leans his head onto Langa’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Langa’s body. “If you’re here... I can watch.”  </p><p>Langa covers his mouth. <em>Oh my god, he’s so cute...  </em> </p><p>“Hey." Reki looks up at him. "What's wrong?"</p><p>“... Nothing.”  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Langa leaned to the couch, eyes staring at the movie already playing. He chose one titled ‘Kairo’—an old film his dad owned since he was a fan of Japanese horror films. He never got to watch one of them, though, because they were stored in their basement in Canada for years. </p><p>Langa trailed the character's movements—a man featured, walking along a seemingly abandoned area. But he can barely keep up with the movie when all he was thinking about was how Reki was clinging onto him like his boyfriend was a koala—a <em>cute</em> koala. Reki was looking at the TV and when the ghost appeared, he buries his head into Langa’s shoulder.  </p><p>Langa’s heart skipped a beat, not handling the sheer cuteness of his boyfriend. He chewed his lip. Not wanting to get carried away, he forced himself to focus on the movie instead.  </p><p><em> Calm down, me...  </em> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Is it over?” Reki peeks out to the credits rolling on the black screen.  </p><p>“Yeah.” He was surprised too since he didn’t notice that the movie had already finished. His mind was too busy with... something else. “See, I told you, it’s not that bad.”  </p><p>“Hey!” Reki gives him a weak glare. “The scene with the lady walking was the scariest part!” He shivers. "The way she walks was so creepy!"</p><p>Truth be told, Langa wasn’t paying attention to the movie... so...  </p><p>“Fine, fine.” Langa sighs with a smile, taking his boyfriend’s cheeks and giving it a good squish. “You should’ve seen the look on your face.”  </p><p><em> “I </em><em>ha’e </em><em>yuu,</em><em>”  </em>Reki murmurs and Langa finally removes his hands. </p><p>"You mean I love you." </p><p>Reki was about to retort when he remembers something. "Ah, wait." </p><p>"What?”  </p><p>"You still didn't open your gift." Reki looks around for the white paper bag settled on the floor. He pulls it up and lends it to Langa. “Open it!" </p><p>Langa inspects the light white bag and he proceeds to open it while Reki watched him with sparkling eyes. The bag had a small, red box that fits in Langa’s palm perfectly.  He takes off the lid, only to find two, silver rings with red and blue stones— those that matched their eyes.</p><p>“This is...” He takes the one with the red stone, recognizing the ring from the store they went to last week. Langa remembered himself looking at the same one since he was also planning to buy it for Reki. But it seems like Reki already beat him to it.  </p><p>“Do you like it...?” </p><p>“Like it? I love it!” Langa pulls Reki close and he captures him in a tight hug. “Thank you.” He withdraws. “But... isn’t this expensive?”  </p><p>“It was on discount and I have money to spare,” Reki reassures. “Then, may I do the honors?”  </p><p>Reki takes the red-stone ring from Langa’s hand and he holds Langa’s fingers, slipping the ring on his ring finger. In turn, Langa does the same with Reki with the blue-stone ring.  </p><p>They held their hands up, admiring the way it matched.  </p><p>“So, that was my first gift.”  </p><p>“First?” Langa looks at Reki. “What’s the second—” </p><p>His sentence goes unfinished when he sees Reki leaning closer, a hand brushing his cheek, and soft lips pressing on his own.</p><p>Reki lets go, giggling. “That’s my second gift.”  </p><p>Langa could feel his heart squeeze in joy and, without warning, he pushes Reki to the couch as he cups the other's cheeks, their foreheads glued together. “I love you.”  </p><p>“I know.” Reki laughs. He felt like home. “I love you too.”  </p><p>Langa’s eyes go back to Reki’s lips. “Can you kiss me again?”  </p><p>And Reki’s eyes crinkled, hiding amber. “Anything for the birthday boy.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my god, I always had that headcanon that Reki hates scary stuff and it’s basically confirmed in episode 6?! KSJSJSJ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>